monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Handelsmarke
Eine Handelsmarke ist ein Wort, eine Wendung, ein Symbol oder ein anderer Indikator, der einer Person oder Organisation gehört und zur Identifizierung ihrer Produkte oder Dienstleistungen verwendet wird. Marken werden verwendet, um Produkte oder Dienstleistungen von denen anderer Personen und Organisationen zu unterscheiden und um die unbefugte Nutzung des geistigen Eigentums anderer zu verhindern (Besitz von Ideen). Ein Produkt oder eine Dienstleistung muss nicht als Warenzeichen gekennzeichnet sein, um in Verkehr gebracht zu werden. Es besteht jedoch die Gefahr, dass ein anderes Produkt mit der Identität und den Vorwürfen des Diebstahls in Konflikt gerät. Eine Handelsmarke ist entweder mit ™ (unregistrierte Handelsmarke) oder ® (registrierte Handelsmarke) gekennzeichnet. Das Konzept von Handelsmarken wird regelmäßig mit dem von Urheberrechten verwechselt, dh dem geistigen Eigentum, das sich mit dem Recht befasst, Originalwerke zu veröffentlichen, zu pflegen, anzupassen und zu verkaufen. Informationen zu Handelsmarken in den USA finden Sie auf der Website des United States Patent and Handelsmarke Office und Trademarkia. Engagierte Monster High-Fans haben sich an diese Sites gewandt, um zu verfolgen, was die Zukunft für Monster High bereithält. Oft sind die daraus resultierenden Erkenntnisse das erste, was über einen neuen Charakter, eine Puppe oder eine Zubehörlinie, ein neues Produkt oder eine neue Funktion entdeckt wird. Abgesehen von der Handelsmarke selbst werden in der Produkt- / Dienstleistungskategorie, in der sie abgelegt sind, Informationen über die neue 'Sache' angezeigt. Der Begriff "Spielzeugfigur" bezeichnet in der Regel ein Haustier. Der Ausdruck "Puppenspielset" bezeichnet tendenziell ein Spielset für die Puppen, das von Möbeln über Landschaften bis hin zu Fahrzeugen reicht, mit denen die Puppen interagieren können. Der Begriff "Kostüme" bezeichnet tendenziell ein Kostüm. Die Begriffe "Puppen, Puppenkleidung und Puppenzubehör" tauchen am häufigsten auf und können ungefähr drei Dinge bedeuten. Zum einen kann es eine Zubehör- oder Puppenlinie anzeigen. Zweitens kann es einen Charakter und eine Puppe anzeigen. Und drei, es kann einen Charakter anzeigen und in einem der Puppenprotokolle erwähnen, normalerweise in den Tagebüchern. Die meisten der frühen Monster Highs Handelsmarken wurden von Michael Moore eingereicht. Diejenigen, die dies nicht waren, waren der 11. Juli 2008 Handelsmarken, der 12. Dezember 2008 Handelsmarken, der 8. September 2008 Handelsmarken und der 18. November 2009 Handelsmarken, die von Irene K. Chong eingereicht wurden. Matt Solmon übernahm im September 2010 die Abgabe der Handelsmarken. Frühere und jetzige Handelsmarken Charakter Weitere Zukünftige Handelsmarken "Wusstest du schon, dass ...?"-Fakten * Shiver, Fynn, Azura, and Chewlian have Handelsmarken that indicate the names were not trademarked for Monster High, but reused from Handelsmarken for other franchises. * Mattel had the name Teala trademarked well before Monster High was 'invented'. The Handelsmarke was abandoned about a year after the Monster High Teala Handelsmarke was filed, meaning Mattel may have originally intended to reuse the Handelsmarke instead of filing a new one.Mai 10, 2001 - Teala * Jewelry Box Coffin, Mirror Bed, Day at the Maul, Scream Uniform, School Clubs, Monsterschüler, Go Monster High Team!!!, and Hoodude Voodoo are the few Monster High items no evidence of Handelsmarke existence can be found on, even though some of them have been trademarked according to Mattel. * Despite being fully trademarked as Toralei Stripe, the doll itself was sold as just Toralei. Referenzen Kategorie:Franchise